Arashi
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Aomine odia la lluvia, sobre todo esa que nace de los enormes y tristes ojos de Kuroko.


**A**_rash__**i**_

**P**o_r_ _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Frívola es la sensación que deja la lluvia a su paso. Pereza es lo único que le nace cuando el cielo se parte y torna sus mantos celestes en ropas grises que refulgen a ratos por los relámpagos que truenan cuando bajan a la tierra. Así es en esta época de verano. Mientras se sienta en el pupitre desinteresado, saltándose osado la práctica con ese bastardo cuatro ojos poco confiable y desperdiciando el almuerzo, delicioso, que hace Ryou.

Aomine se siente agotado ante las tempestades e irritado por las aguas que caen y humedecen las canchas callejeras impidiendo salir a pasar el rato con ellas. Terminándose el goce antes de empezar siquiera y parándose solo por monotonía hecha.

El firmamento esta de color negro el cual se ha mezclado con un tipo de azul metálico. Los rayos del sol lo mantienen iluminado y aunque no puede verlo, su instinto le dice que aún es temprano.

Todavía hay mucha gente en la escuela, y las voces de sus compañeras resuenan débiles ante la fuerte presencia de aquella tormenta que le produce dolor de cabeza. Está malhumorado, más de lo acostumbrado. La humedad en el aire le jode y las imágenes que reverbera en cada relámpago que se parte le taladran las sienes. Aomine quiere salir y tragarse la tempestad que danza afuera.

"¡Aomine_-kun!"_

Satsuki ha tardado y a él le hubiera agradado que eso se hubiese alargado. Pero la presencia de su compañera es la pauta que esperaba para largarse del aula.

"¿Qué haces aquí?, el entrenamiento ya empezó. Si vas ahora todavía puedes alcanzar-"

No escucha, más que a medias, lo que habla Momoi cuando se levanta con una cara seria, indiferente y echa sobre su hombro la cartera mientras gira la cabeza hacia el ventanal siendo golpeado por esas gotas. Gotas que se corren a lo largo del cristal, haciéndole fruncir el cejo y apretar la mandíbula con recelo.

"No digas estupideces, Satsuki"

Caminando hasta la salida del salón sin mirar a Momoi un rato.

"Pero sino entrenas entonces tu condición"

"Huh"

Curvándose los labios en una mueca de marcada prepotencia antes de salir al corredor y dejar atrás la palabrería inútil de esa chica que conoce desde que hiciera memoria.

"No seas idiota. No tiene caso que entrene. No lo hay"

Aomine sabe sobre su cruda realidad, y comprende que es una idiotez perfeccionar lo que ya no se puede perfeccionar más. ¿Para qué aumentar la brecha que lo separa de los otros aún más? Después de todo no hay y ni existirá nadie que sea capaz de derrotarle, jamás.

Los corredores lucen cortos y la entrada principal deja filtrarse a esas diminutas gotas junto al aire. Aomine se toma su tiempo en elegir uno de los paraguas que han puesto para los alumnos esta mañana. Tomando uno de pliegues azul marino e ignorando los transparentes.

En la vereda el agua acumulada corre frenética y las ramas de los arboles floreados se bambolean con destreza. Las flores, débiles, se desprenden para navegar sin rumbo sobre la tormenta y Daiki puede saborear la lluvia en sus labios a pesar de que el viento se encuentra calmo.

No está el atardecer en el cielo y la extraña imagen del firmamento ennegrecido e iluminado lo desvían sin siquiera notarlo de su habitual sendero. Aomine se siente molesto, desesperado, apretando el mango del paraguas y el puño que guarda en su bolsillo izquierdo.

Daiki odia la lluvia desde _aquel _amargo momento_._

Quisiera que el verano viniera acompañado exclusivamente de ese insoportable calor que marea a ratos. Y que las tormentas no existieran.

Pero son solo caprichos tontos ante sus desdichados recuerdos del pasado.

El río que canta con el agua fluyendo por ese camino que ha tomado, que divide en dos la acera lleva consigo un paraguas abierto de tela translucida.

"_¿Huh?"_

Pensando de inmediato que se le ha perdido a algún estúpido en el acto. Y no se equivoca cuando se detiene y escucha lo siguiente.

"Ah, se me ha caído el paraguas"

Con un tono neutro que no denota arrepentimiento o preocupación alguna.

Levantando la mirada y protegiéndola al tiempo con la sombrilla que lleva para ver a la persona que ha dicho aquello.

Su reconocimiento es lento, pausado, las facciones no se alteran en ambos cuando sus ojos chocan desmantelado sucesos del pasado y la agria relación que no entienden poseen ahora.

"Tetsu"

Daiki lo nombra, irguiendo su figura, alzando el paraguas para que Kuroko pueda verlo, completo.

"Aomine_-kun"_

Tetsuya se inclina tan solo un poco, saludando como siempre lo ha hecho. Queriendo sonreír desde sus adentros pero limitándose a ocultarlo como hiciera desde hace rato.

"Ha pasado tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro"

Kuroko menciona mientras se haya parado con la lluvia empapándolo. Trayendo al centro hechos que Daiki ha querido olvidarlos.

Aomine le observa al igual que a una presa, rasgando sus ojos y endureciendo su mueca.

"¿Sigues con _esa _tonta idea?"

Los labios lo sueltan y puede detectar el temblor en Tetsuya que trae una punzada en su vientre.

Y la mirada decidida, impávida de esos iris de débil añil lo dicen.

Haciéndolo reír.

"Es inútil, Tetsu"

La tormenta se calma a momentos, jugando con la fuerza de sus brisas. Agitando el paraguas que lo resguarda de sus aguas y los cabellos celestes de Kuroko.

"No lo és"

Daiki no se pregunta la razón por la que detesta a esa lluvia ya que sabe la respuesta. Pero si se pregunta sobre el _por qué _la tenía que recordar justamente hoy, cuando el verano ha empezado.

"Sí lo és"

Aomine no escucha los gemidos atorados en Kuroko, tampoco se da cuenta de la severidad de sus ojos ni de la frivolidad de su rostro.

Tetsuya teme a momentos del Aomine que se encuentra del otro lado del río abrigado por el paraguas. Quiere refutar lo que le dice, y nadar esa brecha que le impide alcanzarlo, pero no es el momento, se dice y se queda callado.

Llorando.

"Ganaremos, la próxima vez"

Las palabras y su tono son animosos como la mueca en su rostro porque Tetsuya no habla de él y su equipo, sino de ambos, de Daiki y él. Las lágrimas se funden con el agua y Aomine ya no es capaz de detener las razones de su aberración por la lluvia.

"_Es lo único bueno que puedes ofrecerme, Tetsu"_

Daiki piensa en una determinación inagotable y esperanzas de salvarlo que jamás admitiría estar esperando.

Aomine odia la lluvia, sobre todo esa que nace de los enormes y tristes ojos de Kuroko.

Y de la cual se cubre con los pliegues de ese paraguas temeroso de que pueda doblegarlo cuando tiempo atrás adoraba empaparse todo. Y danzar debajo de ella con Tetsuya acompañándolo.

* * *

終わり.


End file.
